Who?
by shipyon
Summary: "Jadi, siapa yang akan kau pilih?" / Jung Hoseok x Park Jimin x Jeon Jungkook
1. Chapter 0 : Prolog?

Untitled

? x Park Jimin

.

 _"Maaf mengganggu, aku Jung Hoseok, tetangga barumu."_

 _._

 _"Perkenalkan, Jeon Jungkook!"_

 _._

 _"Aku mengingatnya hyung! Mata itu.."_

 _._

 _"Jadi, siapa yang akan kau pilih?"_

 _._

Annyeong~!

Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk kembali dengan cerita baru, karena aku ternyata kehabisan akal untuk membuat sequel untuk ceritaku yang berjudul Untrue (UN dan semacamnya membuatku hilang fokus untuk cerita itu). Jadi, kuserahkan kelanjutannya pada imajinasi kalian semua ya!

Nah, untuk cerita yang ini, aku membuat fanfic yang crack pair (Sebenernya aku gk yakin mana pairing yang official). Pertanyaanku, kalian lebih suka Jimin dipasangkan dengan siapa? Hoseok atau Jungkook?

Judul belum kutentukan juga, mungkin akan kutulis bersamaan dengan publishnya chapter satu.

Kutunggu review kalian, karena aku bingung menentukan pairing. Terima kasih!


	2. Chapter 1 : Jungkook

Who?

Jung Hoseok x Park Jimin x Jeon Jungkook

.

Pintu terbuka dengan suara nyaris tak terdengar, namun kemudian teriakan 'Yoongi-hyuung!' beserta suara ribut rak sepatu membuat Yoongi menoleh ke arah pintu rumahnya. Tampak Jimin melepas sepatunya asal kemudian berlari mendekatinya. Tangan Yoongi direntangkan tidak terlalu lebar, lalu 'BRUK!' Jimin masuk ke pelukannya dengan begitu mulus.

" _What's wrong,_ Jiminie?"

Jimin menggeleng, secara tidak langsung mengusak kepalanya di leher Yoongi membuat Yoongi merasa geli. "Tadi ada anak baru dikelasku," masih dengan kepala di leher Yoongi.

"Lalu?"

"Kim-ssaem menyuruhnya duduk di sebelahku, lalu tiba-tiba satu kelas menyorakiku."

Yoongi tersenyum, tangannya kemudian meraih sepasang bakpao Jimin, memaksa kepala Jimin untuk tidak lagi beristirahat di bahunya agar ia bisa melihatnya. " _Uri_ Jiminie malu, ya," kata Yoongi kemudian mencubit pipi Jimin gemas. "Ceritakan dong, seperti apa anak barunya?"

"Umm.." Jimin melepaskan pelukannya kemudian berdiri dengan tangan diletakkan di bawah dagunya. "Tampan!"

"Tampan?" sekali lagi pipi Jimin menjadi korban keganasan tangan Yoongi. "Berapa?"

"10!" Jimin memperlihatkan seluruh jari tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar. Senyumnya kemudian bertambah lebar ketika ia berkata, "Tapi Yoongi-hyung tetap yang paling tampan!"

.

Jam beker berbunyi nyaring mengesalkan, tanpa sengaja Yoongi melemparnya ke lantai membuatnya rusak berserakan. Suara berisik yang ditimbulkan membuat Yoongi bangun, terkejut mendapati jam bekernya tak berbeda dengan sampah. Namun Yoongi mana memikirkannya, salah jamnya juga sudah mengganggu jam tidur yang berharga.

Pukul sembilan lebih tiga belas artinya Jimin sudah berangkat lebih dari dua jam yang lalu. Yoongi bebas hari ini, kuliahnya memang libur dan Namjoon sedang berbaik hati memberikannya waktu seharian penuh untuk mengganti jatah tidurnya selama seminggu kemarin.

Pada saat Yoongi bebas, Jimin malah sibuk dengan kegiatan sekolahnya.

Makanya kalau bisa Yoongi ingin tidur selama mungkin, tapi rencananya itu malah rusak oleh jam beker yang lupa ia atur waktunya. Kalau sudah begini, Yoongi tidak mungkin tidur lagi. Daripada terdiam, Yoongi memilih untuk bersantai dengan segelas kopi, kemudian melanjutkan lirik-liriknya.

Persetan dengan libur, mood tidurnya terlanjur diganggu jam beker.

.

Yoongi mengerjap perlahan, sayup-sayup suara tetangga yang berbincang membangunkannya, menggantikan peran jam beker yang baru dirusaknya kemarin pagi. Ketika kesadarannya terkumpul cukup, tangannya sibuk mencari ponsel untuk mengetahui waktu. Berapa lama Yoongi tertidur?

Angka enam dan empat puluh yang terpampang membuat Yoongi panik luar biasa.

Bukan masalah kuliah atau jumlah pesan amukan Namjoon, tapi Jiminnya! Yoongi lupa menjemput Jimin semalam!

Bergegas Yoongi menghampiri kamar Jimin. Lega rasanya melihat Jimin tengah terlelap dengan nyaman. _Mungkin Taehyung mengantarnya._ Senyum terkembang, Yoongi berniat membangunkan Jimin. Namun senyumnya memudar seiring penglihatannya yang menangkap darah di sudut bibir Jimin.

Tolong, Yoongi tidak sedang berhalusinasi kan?

Jawabannya tidak, Jiminnya sungguh-sungguh terluka.

.

Jimin terbangun kala tubuhnya terasa begitu remuk. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya terasa nyeri. Matanya mengerjap dan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah wajah Yoongi-hyung yang meringis. Tubuh Jimin terduduk cepat, reflek yang kemudian amat disesalinya. Tubuhnya terasa makin remuk.

Jimin sadar semua lukanya sudah tertutup plester kumamon. Yoongi-hyung pastilah pelakunya. Menyadari Jimin terbangun, Yoongi segera membereskan peralatan dari kotak obat kemudian mengembalikannya ke tempat yang seharusnya. Segelas air mineral berpindah ke tangan Jimin dan langsung habis dalam satu tarikan napas. Yoongi berpikir Jimin pasti sangat kehausan. Setelah gelas dikembalikan, Yoongi menaiki kasur Jimin perlahan, mendudukkan diri di sebelah Jimin.

Tangan Yoongi kemudian menyusuri surai Jimin, mengusapnya pelan menghantarkan rasa hangat dan nyaman kedalam diri Jimin. Sedetik kemudian Yoongi memandang semua plester kumamon ditubuh Jimin, kemudian beralih menatap mata tanpa menghentikan usapannya.

"Minat bercerita?"

.

 _Malam itu pukul sepuluh, jalanan sudah lenggang, hanya Jimin seorang yang berani menyusuri jalanan sendirian selarut ini. Jimin juga sebenarnya tidak berani, itu adalah hukumannya karena mengabaikan perkataan Taehyung untuk pulang tanpa menunggu Yoongi. Jimin sebenarnya tahu, Yoongi-hyung tidak pernah terlambat. Yang ada hanya lupa menjemput._

 _Langkah Jimin dibuat lebar dan cepat karena ia ingin sampai halte secepatnya. Ketukan langkahnya yang terlalu keras sepertinya menarik perhatian seorang pria. Pria dengan jaket bertudung dan masker yang menutupi separuh wajahnya. Semuanya serba hitam. Wajahnya tidak terlihat sama sekali karena separuhnya lagi tertutup bayangan dari tudungnya._

 _Jimin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, yang diingat hanyalah dirinya yang tiba-tiba mendapat tarikan kencang disusul sebuah pukulan yang menabrak keras perutnya. Bau alkohol menyengat menguar dari pakaian pria itu. Jimin menyimpulkan bahwa dirinya sedang berhadapan dengan pria mabuk._

 _Beruntung pria itu tidak membawa botol bir karena dipastikan Jimin akan tinggal nama kalau itu terjadi._

 _Sebenarnya Jimin menguasai beberapa teknik bela diri. Namun rasa lelah rupanya dapat mengurangi kerja sumsum tulang belakangnya. Refleknya terlambat beberapa detik membuatnya gagal membuat pertahanan._

" _ **Sialan! Jangan muncul dihadapank-AARGH!"**_

 _Tapi Jimin lebih tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, ketika tiba-tiba pria itu tersungkur membentur dinding. Seperti drama, seorang pria lain muncul dalam kegelapan dan mengalahkan pria mabuk tadi dengan mudah. Jimin tidak bisa mengenali wajahnya karena cahaya yang ada terlalu remang._

 _Selesai dengan pria mabuk itu, pandangannya kemudian beralih ke Jimin. Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Jimin bangun dari posisinya sekarang. Pria itu kemudian tersenyum, senyuman yang begitu menawan._

(Sayangnya Jimin melewatkannya karena kurang cahaya)

 _Pria itu hendak menawarkan bantuan lain tapi Jimin sudah lebih dulu membungkuk –dengan susah payah- kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih singkat. Tanpa perkenalan atau apapun, Jimin pulang begitu saja._

.

Yoongi menyalahkan jam bekernya lagi. Jika saja tidurnya tidak dirusak, Yoongi pasti tidak akan tertidur bersama kertas-kertas liriknya. Jiminnya juga pasti tidak akan babak belur seperti itu.

"Maaf.." suara itu pelan penuh penyesalan. Tapi Jimin hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa" berkali-kali. Napas Yoongi diembuskan kencang sekali, kemudian ia memasang senyum terbaiknya, "Baiklah, baiklah. Sekarang mandi, sarapan sudah kusiapkan jadi aku akan menunggu di bawah, jangan lama-lama ya?"

Setelahnya Yoongi gagal beranjak sebab Jimin terlebih dahulu memeluk lengannya. "Mandikan aku..." suara itu terdengar begitu mungil malu-malu. Jimin menunduk dengan wajah memerah hingga telinga. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Tubuh Jimin terasa remuk dan Yoongi merasa kewarasannya ikut remuk.

.

Beberapa saat yang lalu Yoongi pamit berangkat kuliah, meninggalkan Jimin sendirian. Harusnya sih, hari ini Jimin bersekolah, tapi Yoongi mana tega memperbolehkannya berangkat dengan keadaan seperti itu. Lagipula Jimin sudah terlalu terlambat untuk sampai ke sekolah, jadi saat ini dirinya hanya menganggur di depan televisi.

Harusnya juga, Jimin bisa memanfaatkan waktu untuk belajar mengingat ujian akhir semester sudah di depan mata. Tapi yang menjadi objek pembicaraan ini adalah Jimin. Sedang sehat wal afiat saja malas, apalagi babak belur. Jimin bisa langsung mengalahkan Yoongi soal bermalas-malasan selama seharian.

Namun lama-lama Jimin lelah, ibu jarinya apalagi. Hampir lima menit dirinya hanya mengganti saluran televisi karena tidak ada yang menarik. Akhirnya ia berhenti dan membiarkan drama romansa terputar membosankan. Nada romantis yang mengiringi adegan malah membuat Jimin hampir terlelap jika saja seseorang tidak menekan bel rumahnya seperti tidak ada hari esok.

Seketika Jimin merasa serba salah. Berjalan malas dan susah, diabaikan tidak bisa karena sepertinya seseorang di luar tidak mengerti keadaan Jimin saat ini. Jimin sendiri tidak tahu kalau suara belnya bisa senyaring dan semenyebalkan itu. Cepat-cepat dia berteriak "Sebentar!" kemudian melangkah perlahan –tidak mungkin cepat mengingat kondisi tubuhnya.

Wajah sedikit asing menyambut Jimin saat ia membuka pintu. Pakaiannya serba oranye hampir membuat Jimin mengira pria itu adalah tukang pos atau apalah. Pemikiran yang buru-buru dilupakannya karena, mana ada tukang pos yang sebegitu 'nafsu' ingin bertemu pemilik rumah?

Orang itu terlihat terkejut juga, "Ah!" ia meraih kacamata di belakang kepalanya kemudian memakainya dengan benar. "Tetangga barumu, hehe," katanya dengan tangan terulur bersamaan dengan senyuman manis.

Mendadak Jimin merasa gugup. Rona tipis akan terlihat jika kalian melihatnya dari dekat. Sepertinya Jimin kita terpesona dengan ketampanan tetangganya itu, eh?

"Aku baru tahu Jimin tinggal disini," katanya.

"Eh, iya, aku tinggal disini."

"Kalau begitu kita bisa sering-sering main! Rumahku tepat disebelah."

Jimin mengangguk, kemudian melongok ke arah rumahnya. Memuji dalam hati betapa indahnya kondisi rumahnya sendiri. "Maaf, tapi rumahku sedang dalam keadaan –kau taulah, tidak bisa digunakan untuk bertamu."

Orang itu mengangguk, " Tidak apa-apa. Ibuku hanya menyuruhku untuk membagikan kue beras ini. Selamat tinggal Jimin!" kemudian lambaian tangan yang terkesan begitu bersemangat menutup pertemuan mereka.

.

Pintu terbuka dengan suara nyaris tak terdengar, namun kemudian teriakan 'Yoongi-hyuung!' beserta suara ribut dari dapur membuat Yoongi menoleh ke arah situ. Tampak Jimin mengabaikan kondisinya sedang berlari mendekatinya. Tangan Yoongi direntangkan tidak terlalu lebar, lalu 'BRUK!' Jimin masuk ke pelukannya dengan begitu mulus.

Sepertinya kejadian ini pernah terjadi.

"Bahagia sekali sepertinya? Ada apa?"

Yoongi kemudian melepas pelukan jimin perlahan dan membawanya menuju sofa di dekatnya. Posisinya diatur agar Jimin duduk disebelahnya dengan nyaman. Wajahnya kemudian membuat mimik aneh. Bagi Jimin yang sudah tinggal bersama Yoongi lebih dari lima belas tahun, mimik itu artinya meminta penjelasan.

"Anak baru!" jawab Jimin dengan wajahnya yang berseri, senyumnya juga telihat menggemaskan. Melihatnya Yoongi sedikit berharap rasa sakit Jimin sudah banyak berkurang dengan kabar yang akan dibawa Jimin. "Dia menjadi tetangga kita!" lanjutnya masih antusias.

"Anak baru yang tampan itu?" anggukan bertubi-tubi menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi akurat. "Yang namanya Jung- siapa? Hoseok? Jung Hoseok?"

Jimin mengangguk-angguk membenarkan nama yang disebut Yoongi. Hampir Yoongi mencubit pipi Jimin kalau saja dia tidak ingat Jimin baru saja kena hantam di pipinya. Jadi tangannya beralih mengelus surai Jimin.

"Kita mempunyai tetangga tampan, sekarang!"

.

.

Ujian akhir sudah berlalu lama. Angkatan Jimin sudah bukan anak bungsu, adiknya baru lahir sehingga Jimin naik satu tingkat. Nilainya tidak terlalu buruk karena Jimin pada dasarnya memiliki otak jenius.

Hoseok menjadi teman sebangkunya lagi. Mereka mulai dekat. Menjadi teman sebangku saja membuat Jimin mengenal Hoseok sedikit lebih banyak dari yang lain, apalagi ketika Hoseok menjadi tetangganya.

Mereka terbiasa pulang-pergi dengan sepeda. Hoseok belum cukup umur untuk memiliki surat izin mengemudi, jadi sepeda adalah pilihannya. Lagipula jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh. Setidaknya Hoseok bisa membonceng Jimin tanpa pingsan di jalan.

Berawal dari rasa kasihan melihat Jimin babak belur, Hoseok malah keterusan menjadi tukang ojek pribadi Jimin. Lagipula Hoseok membutuhkan Jimin sebagai penunjuk jalan. Yoongi sendiri tidak menolak karena artinya dia tidak perlu memberi tambahan uang untuk biaya kendaraan umum.

Intinya semua bahagia.

Sebagai bentuk terima kasih, Jimin dengan senang hati menunggu Hoseok dengan segala kesibukan klubnya. Lagipula sekali mendayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui. Jimin punya teman baru, waktu luangnya juga tidak terbuang sia-sia. Lalu dirinya bisa melihat tarian-tarian dari tubuh seksi anggota klub.

Ehem.

.

Siang itu Hoseok sedang sibuk-sibuknya membuat koreografi baru untuk pentas seni minggu depan. Jabatan ketua klub bukan berarti hanya diam mengawasi, justru dengan jabatan itu Hoseok menjadi orang yang paling banyak bekerja. Apalagi wakilnya, Kwon Soonyoung malah sakit. Tugas Hoseok makin berat.

Hoseok sibuk artinya Jimin turut sibuk. Biasanya dia menjadi seksi konsumsi dadakan. Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada hanya diam menonton anggota klub kelelahan. Jadi ketika semua orang mulai sibuk dengan koreografi, dia pamit ke minimarket.

"Ikut!" seorang anggota klub, Jeon Jungkook, berdiri menawarkan diri. Jimin tidak keberatan, toh dia membutuhkan teman sekaligus bantuan tenaga.

Minimarket tidak begitu jauh, mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan daripada mengeluarkan ongkos lebih untuk naik kendaraan umum. Lagipula sepanjang perjalanan Jungkook terus mengoceh jadi Jimin tidak akan merasa bosan.

Jungkook satu tingkat di bawah Jimin, tapi dua tahun di bawah Jimin. Masih muda, bocah itu selalu memasang senyum polos dengan gigi kelincinya yang lucu. Menggemaskan sekali, Jimin terkadang curiga Jungkook adalah bocah sebelas tahun yang tersesat.

"Min-hyung!"

Jimin menoleh. Terlihat Jungkook yang tengah kesulitan dengan beberapa cola dalam dekapannya. Buru-buru Jimin mengambil alih beberapa cola kemudian menaruhnya dikeranjang. Jungkook lalu ikut menaruh sisa cola dalam dekapannya.

"Makasih," Jungkook membalas dengan cengiran lalu dibalas Jimin dengan cengiran juga. Macam beradu siapa yang punya cengiran terlebar.

Tapi orang yang datang setelahnya punya cengiran yang paling menyilaukan.

"Kalian kenapa?"

Hoseok mengerut heran, tujuannya menyusul adalah karena mereka tidak kembali setelah hampir satu jam meninggalkan ruangan. Hoseok pikir mereka tersesat atau apa. Ternyata yang alasannya malah mereka yang beradu cengiran?

Hoseok tidak habis pikir.

Sayangnya alasan sesungguhnya adalah karena mereka sibuk mengambil-mengurangi barang karena keterbatasan dana. Kabar baik Hoseok datang, barang-barang yang dikurangi tadi tinggal dibayar Hoseok saja.

"Makasih ya Hoseok, Jungkookie," Jimin tersenyum kemudian meraih masing-masing tangan Hoseok dan Jungkook, menggenggamnya. Tidak sadar kalau semburat merah muncul di pipi Hoseok dan Jungkook.

(fyi, dua kantung belanjaan dibawa masing-masing Hoseok dan Jungkook)

.

Selesai kegiatan klub, mereka, Hoseok, Jimin dan Jungkook, memutuskan untuk pulang bersama. Kebetulan sepeda Hoseok ditusuk dari bawah oleh paku yang kejam, terpaksa dilarikan ke tambal ban terdekat dan baru akan diambil besok.

Kebetulan juga rumah Jungkook satu arah, meski lebih jauh. Setidaknya mereka turun di halte yang sama.

Perjalanan menuju halte terasa canggung bagi Jimin. Pasalnya Jimin dihimpit dan dirinya merasa begitu mungil sekarang. Padahal Jimin sendiri yang pertama kali menciptakan posisi itu, dasar.

"Hyung," Jungkook berhenti mendadak.

"Ya?" Yang lebih tua kompak menjawab. Jungkook menepuk dahinya, lupa kalau dia yang termuda disini.

Yang satunya mungil 'sih.

"Mau main basket?" ditunjuknya lapangan basket diseberang jalan. Beberapa pemain basket jalanan terlihat sedang beristirahat.

" _Call_!"

.

Nada dering memanggil dalam kegelapan. Mata Jimin membuka malas sambil tangannya meraba-raba berusaha menemukan ponselnya. Begitu menemukannya, Jimin segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Jimin..." suara dari itu terdengar begitu parau.

 _Hoseok kenapa?_

"Hoseokie?"

Tak ada jawaban. Jimin bingung bercampur panik. Panggilan terputus membuat pikiran buruk memenuhi kepala Jimin. Tak ada pilihan lain, Jimin harus mendatangi rumah Hoseok sekarang juga.

Baru akan keluar kamar, Yoongi sudah menutup akses keluar.

"Mau kemana?"

Wajah Yoongi terlihat menggemaskan dengan mata setengah tertutup, tapi Jimin terlalu panik untuk menyadarinya.

"Hoseok! Aku buru-buru, maaf!"

Jimin hampir saja menabrak Yoongi jika saja kakaknya itu tidak menghindar. Namun Jimin tidak mau repot-repot memikirkan itu. Pikirannya sudah penuh oleh dua kata.

 _Hoseok kenapa?_

Tangan Jimin meraih kenop pintu. Terdengar panggilan Yoongi yang menghentikan gerakannya. Sebuah ponsel melayang yang ditangkap Jimin dengan cekatan.

"Jangan lupakan ponselmu!"

Jimin tersenyum, Yoongi memang yang terbaik.

.

Rumah Hoseok tidak dikunci, Jimin makin khawatir. Pasalnya Hoseok adalah orang yang teliti dan waspada, tidak mungkin pintu rumahnya dibiarkan tidak terkunci di malam hari. Jimin langsung berlari menuju kamar Hoseok tanpa menyalakan lampu. _Hoseok lebih penting dari penerangan,_ pikir Jimin saat itu.

Ketika pintu kamar Hoseok dibuka, terlihat pemuda itu sedang tertidur. Persimpangan muncul di dahi Jimin. Ia buru-buru mendatangi rumah Hoseok dan ternyata pemuda itu tidak kenapa-kenapa? Bukannya Jimin berharap Hoseok kenapa-kenapa, tapi Hoseok keterlaluan!

Selimut yang membungkus tubuh Hoseok ia tarik dengan kasar. Jimin ingin protes!

"Yak! Ho- eh?"

Astaga! Kenapa tubuh Hoseok panas sekali?!

"Hoseok?" ragu-ragu Jimin menyentuh dahi Hoseok. Panas juga.

Selimut yang tadi ia lempar, langsung ia pakaikan dengan segera. Tangannya lalu meraih ponsel di sakunya. Ditekannya nomor satu, milik Yoongi-hyung. Panggilan dijawab dengan cepat, mungkin Yoongi sudah mengantisipasi panggilan Jimin. Keadaan Hoseok dijelaskan dengan singkat dan cepat.

" _Aku akan carikan obat, kau kompres saja dulu, Jim."_

Jimin tanpa sadar mengangguk.

" _Aku tutup teleponnya."_

Kemudian telepon ditutup. Jimin bergegas mencari sebaskom air dingin untuk membantu menurunkan suhu tubuh Hoseok. Semua yang Jimin perlukan dapat ia temukan dengan mudah, jadi tanpa menunggu lama Jimin langsung kembali ke kamar Hoseok. Dikompresnya dahi Hoseok dengan telaten.

Jimin tidak sadar, tangannya bergerak mengelus pipi Hoseok. Suara erangan parau membuat Jimin buru-buru menarik tangannya.

"Ji- Jimin?"

Jimin meringis berharap Hoseok tidak menyadari kelakuannya tadi. Hoseok sepenuhnya sadar, tubuhnya ia dudukkan membuat kain di dahinya terjatuh.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

Jimin mengambil ponselnya, "Jam setengah empat," lalu mendorong tubuh Hoseok perlahan agar kembali berbaring. Kainnya juga ia taruh kembali di dahi Hoseok.

Giliran Jimin yang bertanya, "Kenapa meneleponku?"

"Eh?" Hoseok terdiam, tengkuknya ia usap canggung. "Entahlah, nomormu kujadikan nomor panggilan darurat, hehe."

"Eh?" Jimin mengerjap. _Kenapa?_

"Ya, kupikir kamu yang paling bisa kuandalkan disini, apalagi ada Yoongi-hyung."

"Ada aku, kenapa?"

"Yoongi-hyung!" Jimin memekik. Sudah satu jam sejak panggilan tadi, Jimin hampir mengira Yoongi malah kembali tidur setelah menerima teleponnya. Atau kemungkinan buruknya, Yoongi dirampok ketika hendak kerumah Hoseok.

Jimin lupa kalau rumah Hoseok tepat disebelah.

"Ini, obat penurun panas habis dirumah jadi aku harus membelinya terlebih dahulu. Susah juga menemukan apotek yang buka dini hari," sebuah plastik berisi obat diserahkan ke Jimin. "Ini bubur karena kupikir Hoseok butuh makanan," lanjutnya. Hoseok meringis, ingat kalau dirinya belum makan semenjak sore.

"Nah, silakan lanjutkan pembicaraan kalian, aku harus kembali," Jimin mengangguk, _deadline_ liriknya pasti sudah dekat.

Sebelum pergi, Yoongi menyempatkan diri memeriksa suhu tubuh Hoseok. Sepertinya sudah berkurang, _thanks to Jimin._ Setelah Yoongi menghilang, keadaan menjadi canggung setelah itu. Jimin tidak bersuara, hanya tangannya yang mengganti kain beberapa kali. Hoseok juga tidak tahu bagaimana memulai percakapan.

Mata Jimin menjelajah kamar Hoseok, kemudian berhenti di semangkuk bubur yang tadi dibawa Yoongi. Sepertinya semangkuk bubur hangat bisa mencairkan suasana.

Jimin mengambil mangkuk bubur itu tanpa berniat memberikannya ke Hoseok, kode keras, ingin menyuapi maksudnya. Tadinya Hoseok mengisyaratkan penolakan, dirinya sudah enam belas tahun, sudah tidak disuapi. Jelas. Tapi sedikit-sedikit modus tak apalah. Jimin sendiri yang minta dimodusi.

Jimin tersenyum bangga ketika Hoseok akhirnya mengiyakan. Otaknya lambat memproses, untuk apa dia menyuapi Hoseok?

Hoseok tidak dapat menahan pandangannya ketika Jimin mulai menyuapi.

 _Manisnya.._

.

Jimin baru pulang beberapa menit yang lalu dan langsung bersiap ke sekolah. Hoseok ia paksa izin sehari karena panasnya belum turun sepenuhnya. Jimin saja baru mau pulang setelah Hoseok memaksanya dengan susah payah. Sebagai jaminan, Jimin berjanji untuk pulang cepat dan segera menjenguk Hoseok.

Pukul setengah delapan, biasanya Hoseok sudah di depan rumah dengan teriakannya. Sepedanya diparkir manis memanggil untuk diduduki. Ah, Jimin jadi rindu semua itu. Rindu membonceng di sepeda Hoseok.

Dasar.

Padahal dengan ketiadaan sepeda Hoseok, Jimin berharap bisa berjalan berdua dengan Hoseok seperti adegan di drama, tapi kenyataannya malah-

"Jimin-hyung!"

-naik sepeda dengan Jungkook, eh?

"Jungkook!" dihampirinya Jungkook beserta sepeda miliknya. "Sepeda baru?"

"He-em. Entah kenapa _appa_ ingin aku naik sepeda mulai sekarang. Padahal aku meminta sepeda motor.." Jungkook merengut di akhir perkataannya.

" _Aigoo.._ Jangan merengut begitu," kata Jimin sambil mencubit dagu Jungkook, "Lagipula kamu masih kecil, Hoseok saja naik sepeda, masa' kamu diberi sepeda motor," tambahnya. Jungkook makin merengut.

"Aku sudah besar! Nah, hyung mau kubonceng?" ditepuknya tempat duduk di belakang.

"Kuat?" goda Jimin. Jungkook menepuk dadanya.

"Hey, Jeon Cena _here!"_

.

Kelas sudah hampir kosong karena kelas sudah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu. Hanya tersisa petugas piket dan Jimin yang masih sibuk dengan catatannya. Harusnya dia pulang cepat, tapi mengkhawatirkan Hoseok malah membuat kerjanya makin lamban.

"Jim, ditunggu Jungkook, tuh!" teman sekelasnya, Taehyung, menunjuk Jungkook dengan dagunya.

Jimin menoleh ke arah Jungkook yang sedang berdiri bersandar di depan kelasnya. Jimin melambaikan tangannya, menyuruh Jungkook menunggunya sebentar kemudian segera membereskan buku catatannya.

"Tae, pulang duluan ya!"

Taehyung asal saja melambaikan tangannya dan membalas dengan 'Yo' singkat lalu melanjutkan kegiatan menyapunya. Tapi rasanya ada yang aneh.

"SIALAN! JIMIN! PIKETNYA!"

.

Napas Jimin putus-putus namun sempat saja dirinya tertawa. Jimin tidak lupa perihal piket, sungguh. Tapi bolos sekali tak apa, toh ada Taehyung yang mau 'dipaksa' mengerjakan bagian Jimin. Jungkook sendiri ikut berlari tanpa merasa lelah. Tapi berlari sampai parkiran cukup memakan tenaga. Ia jadi kepikiran sesuatu.

"Hyung ada urusan?"

Jimin berpikir sejenak kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit. "Kenapa?"

"Ayo! Kutraktir es krim, mau?"

" _Call_!"

.

Sempurna adalah dua tumpuk es krim yang dimakan bersama langit senja. Dan Jungkook. Senyuman dengan gigi menggemaskan menambah rasa manis yang begitu Jimin sukai. Jimin makan es krim dengan semangat. Tidak seperti anak kecil kok, hanya es krimnya yang jahil mengotori sudut bibir Jimin.

Sama saja.

"Hyung," Jungkook menunjuk-nunjuk sudut bibir Jimin. Mati-matian untuk tidak membersihkan dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Ah, makasih."

Suasana kemudian menjadi hening, tanpa canggung. Jimin bersyukur sambil menatap pemandangan senja dan Jungkook bersyukur sambil menatap pemandangan Jimin yang menatap senja.

Merasa diperhatikan, Jimin menoleh dan menangkap basah pandangan Jungkook.

Jimin tersenyum dan Jungkook mengusap tengkuknya canggung. Mereka sama-sama dihiasi rona samar.

"Hyung?" panggilan itu terdengar ragu-ragu.

"Hm?"

"Jadilah pacarku."

Hening.

"Lu- lupakan! Sudah sore, ayo pulang!"

Jimin terpaku, tapi tetap ikut berdiri. Jungkook segera menghampiri sepedanya kemudian bersiap mengantar Jimin pulang. Perlahan Jimin duduk di bangku belakang. Seragam Jungkook ia genggam erat agar tidak jatuh. Tepat sebelum sepeda dikayuh, genggaman Jimin terasa makin kencang.

"Aku mau, Jungkook."

-TBC-

.

Huaah! Maaf lama sekali updatenya, susah sekali nyari waktu yang pas buat nulis. Akunya juga suka kealih perhatiannya, apalagi kalo lagi nulis dan oppa-oppa bangtan nongol di notif, langsung terbengkalai deh laptopku

Sebenernya ini enggak terlalu lama karena aku sendiri janji ke temenku bakal update tanggal 22, tapi tadi malam wifinya susah, jadi baru update pagi ini, anggap saja aku sedang di bagian bumi dimana sekarang masih tanggal 22 dehya! xD

Ohya, terimakasih buat kalian semua yang mau review di prolog yang bahkan gak bisa disebut prolog xD aku gak nyangka responnya bakal banyak begitu. Pokoknya makasih! :D

Last, review? ;)


End file.
